Paranormal State
by Garzell Tensei
Summary: One Hundred Percent Copyright.


**Paranormal State**

WARNING: The following has been Rated M+ by the creator. Everything you are about to read was caught on camera in some way. NOTHING is made up. Everything you are about to read was said and done on the day and night of the investigation of the Georgia State Penitentiary. The creator simply listened to the footage, carefully, and typed up exactly what they said and heard and he has given details of their surroundings. EVERYTHING BELOW IS NONFICTION. Reader discretion is advised.

~ 10:32 am, TYPI Case Room, Miami, Florida

The members of TYPI, Top Young Paranormal Investigators, were gathered in their studio that they bought three weeks ago. They were sitting at a circular table and there was a laptop on the table, and Elizabeth was using it. They had a camera set on top of the TV aimed at them and recording.

Elizabeth: Hey. What's up everyone?

Kelly: Hey.

Donovan: What's up, guys?

Tyger: Hey, family.

Jaime: Elizabeth, what do you have planned out for us Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: I want to read off this email I got last night and it'll explain why I called you guys here today.

Tyger: Awesome!

Donovan: What's it say?

Elizabeth: And I quote, "Hello guys and girls at TYPI. I've got a pretty sweet place for you. It's called the Georgia State Penitentiary, located just outside of Savannah, Georgia. It's had over 16,000 patients die there-"

Natalie: Oh my God. Sixteen thousand people?

Elizabeth: That's not all, "It's 4 stories high."

Jaime (excited, extended): Wow!

Elizabeth: "And has 2000 rooms."

Kelly: Oh my God! Guys, that's bigger than any place we've ever done!

Jaime: Who's the email from?

Elizabeth: It's anonymous. No clue where it's from.

Jaime: Well, what do you guys think? Should we take the case?

Donovan: Hell yeah, man! What kinda question is that?!

Natalie: Awesome! Let's go guys!

Tyger: Man, if we don't take this, we can't call ourselves Top Young Paranormal Investigators anymore.

Jaime: It's unanimous! It's 10:40 am. If we set out in the next 30 minutes, we should reach Savannah, Georgia by 8 or 9. Agreed?

Donovan: Yeah!

Elizabeth: Sounds good!

Tyger: Oh yeah!

Jaime: Alright. Let's pack up the cameras and equipment and hit the road.

Kelly: Awesome! Let's go!

Tyger and Donovan: WHOOOO!

Elizabeth closes her laptop and everyone stands up. Jaime walks over to the TV camera and disconnects it, making it go to black screen.

**Jaime** is a medium height, standing at 5"10, Caucasian male and he's 22 years old. He's got dirty blonde hair that he let grow down to touch his ears. His normal attire is made up of short sleeve shirts with cool designs or logos on it and he normally wears fitting jeans. **Kelly** is Jaime's younger sister and is on the short side, standing at 5'4. She's 20 years old and has dirty blonde hair as well, but her hair is long enough to where it passes her shoulders. She likes to wear skinny jeans of any color and have a shirt that matches that color. Like on this investigation, she's going to be wearing a light green, stylish dress shirt with blue skinny jeans. She also always has on their grandmother's pendant she got when she was just a little girl. **Donovan** is the tallest in the group, African American, stands at 6'0 even and he is a little more built than the other guys. He's 22 and has short, black, wavy hair and wears 3D glasses with the lenses poked out for style. His casual wear includes a dressed shirt with the sleeves rolled up to about the elbow and a dress vest to match his shoes. He's a brainiac with tech stuff and is currently dating Natalie. They've been together for a little more than two years now. **Natalie** is a medium height, Caucasian woman that stands at 5'7, is 21 years old and has silky medium length brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She normally wears button up shirts, skirts and a loosened tie around her neck for style. For investigations, she wears tight Capri pants and sneakers. She doesn't have any special attributes, but she is handy with a camera and loves ghost hunting. **Elizabeth** is 22 years old and is the Case Manager of TYPI. She's an even 5'6 Caucasian woman and has soft, long black hair that touches the middle of her back. Her casual wear consists of skinny jeans and a colorful shirt to match. She usually wears sandals as well. But for investigations, she puts on her low cut, UGG boots with the fuzzy inside of the shoe showing. She also wears rectangle lensed glasses. **Tyger** is the group's ace cameraman. He's Caucasian, only 5'8 in height, 20 years old and he's got spikey brown hair that he keeps in a Fohawk. His attire consists of black jacket with a chin-high collar, a red undershirt, and black, fitting pants. Since he's on an investigation, he's wearing all red, high-top Nike sneakers to match his shirt.

~ 9:02 pm

A camera comes on and the group is in the Hunting Mobile, the van they use to go on investigations or "Ghost Hunts". The camera was set on the dashboard of the Hunting Mobile and Jaime was driving, Kelly was in the passenger seat, Donovan and Natalie were in the second row and Tyger and Elizabeth were in the last row.

Jaime (into the dashboard camera): Coming at you live is yours truly, Jaime Campton, the co-founder of TYPI and my awesome sister, Kelly Campton. That cool black guy is our equipment expert, Donovan Williamson and next to him is Natalie Jenkins. Back there is our ace cameraman, Tyger Thompson and last, but certainly not least, is our Case Manager, Elizabeth Holley. Welcome to another episode of TYPI, that's Top Young Paranormal Investigators for those who don't know and we're on our way to the Georgia State Penitentiary just outside of Savannah, Georgia. Lizzy, what are we looking at?

Elizabeth: Well, we've got this massive building that has some history behind it. Not a lot, but here's what I was able to dig up. Back in 1897, this building was created for the mentally insane, the terminally ill and the mentally handicapped. In 1909, a fire started on the 4th floor and killed seven hundred and thirty six people. More than four hundred of those people were so badly burned, that their bodies couldn't even be recognized.

Donovan: Oh geez.

Jaime: Man… That's horrible. Safe to say that there is a lot of unhappy souls there.

Elizabeth: I've also got details about the building itself.

Jaime: Hit me.

Elizabeth: In total, over 16,000 people have died there. There are 4 floors and 2000 rooms. We've got quite the handful tonight lady and gents.

Jaime: Alright, so this is the biggest place TYPI has ever investigated since we form 3 years ago. You guys ready?

Everyone: Yeah!

Everyone began clapping in excitement.

Jaime: Alright! Let's get started!

Kelly: Whoo!

Jaime: Alright. Nice take guys. Should we do another, or is that good?

Natalie: I don't know. I think that was fine, Jaime.

Tyger: I agree with her. That's good.

Jaime: Awesome.

He turned on the radio and the song "I'm a Scatman" by Scatman John just started playing. Everyone looked at the radio in disgust.

Tyger: What the hell is that on the radio?

Jaime: I don't know, man.

Donovan: Whatever it is, it's gay.

Natalie: Who would put something like this on the radio?

Kelly: Losers.

Elizabeth: What radio station is this?

Jaime: 109.8.

Kelly: Never again…

Tyger: Right?

Everyone sat there and looked out of their window while listening to the terrible song. A few moments later, Jaime started bobbing his head to the right. Without looking at him, Donovan began following the beat with Jaime. Tyger, Natalie, Elizabeth and Kelly all began bobbing their heads to the right as well.

Donovan: Terrible song.

Jaime: Definitely.

~9:08 pm, Outside the Georgia State Penitentiary

Donovan: Yo Jaime, I think that's it.

Jaime turned the radio off.

Jaime: Oh damn, I think you're right my friend. We're here, guys!

Tyger: Cool!

Jaime pulled up to the front of the building and stopped.

Kelly: Holy shit. Look at this building, guys! It's massive!

Elizabeth: What's it doing in the middle of nowhere?

Tyger: "How" did it get in the middle of nowhere is a better question.

Kelly, Donovan and Natalie got out of the car first. Tyger and Elizabeth exited the car after them and Jaime exited last. He opened up his personal camera and began recording. Everyone stood in a line in front of the building, starring and admiring the size of it. The building was built mainly of brick and had 12 steps leading to the front door. There was four brick pillars supporting the front of the building near the door and the building number was on the center right pillar.

Elizabeth: 1108.

Donovan: Huh?

Elizabeth: The building number. 1108.

Donovan: Ah.

Jaime: Alright guys. Let's get to work.

They went to the trunk of the Hunting Mobile and began unloading all of the wiring and gear they needed for the investigation.

Tyger: Where are we going to set up Home Base?

Jaime: The first floor of course. Biggest room, largest area we can find on the bottom floor.

Tyger: Works for me.

They found a lounge area on the bottom floor and set a table out with all of the monitors on it. They had three computer screens, each with 4 cameras on it.

Jaime: Alright guys. Let's not forget the buddy system, especially in a building this size. Kelly and I will set up cameras on the third and fourth floor. Donovan and Elizabeth, you two set up cameras on the first and second floor. Meet back here in ten minutes, okay?

Donovan: Got it boss.

Elizabeth: We're on it.

They went off and began setting up the equipment.

Jaime: Alright sis, let's go.

They went to the end of the hall and found a staircase and went up it. They got to the third floor and started setting up a camera at the end of the hall. Jaime got on his walkie talkie and contacted Tyger and Natalie.

Jaime (to walkie talkie): Jaime to Home Base. Jaime to Home Base. Can you hear me?

_Tyger: Got you loud and clear bro. What's up?_

Jaime: Check your monitors. How's camera 8 look?

_Tyger: Crystal clear. _

Jaime: 10-4.

Kelly: Where else do you want a camera, Jaime?

Jaime (whispering): Shh! Did you hear that?

Kelly (whispering): Hear what?

Jaime (whispering): Come on.

They slowly walked up the hall a little bit and listened. Jaime had his personal camera and was aiming it around.

Jaime: Hmm… Let's finish setting up the cameras.

Kelly: What did you hear?

Jaime: Someone call out. It was low, but I'm sure one of our cameras picked it up.

Kelly: We can listen to it when we review the evidence.

They finished setting up the cameras and went back down to the first floor. They got back to Home Base and everyone was there.

Jaime: Okay, we need someone to stay and watch the equipment. Who's staying first?

Natalie: I'll stay.

Donovan: You sure?

Natalie: Yeah. I don't mind.

Donovan: Okay baby. Be careful.

Natalie: I will. I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry.

Donovan leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Jaime: Alright. Team 1, me, Kelly and Donovan. We got floors one and two. Team 2 is Tyger and Elizabeth. You get floors three and four. Be back at Home Base in 1 hour and we'll switch off and do different floors. Okay?

Everyone: Got it.

Jaime: Let's get to it.

~ 9:45 pm, second floor of the Georgia State Penitentiary

Jaime: This is Jaime of Team 1. I'm with Kelly and Don and we're investigating the second floor at… 9:45 pm, 30 minutes after the start of the investigation.

Donovan: I'm getting a cold spot right here guys.

Jaime: Switch to thermal cam.

Donovan switched to thermal cam and he could see that the area they were in was colder.

Donovan: Yeah. It's a definite cold spot.

Kelly: Perfect time for an EVP session, guys.

Jaime: True.

Jaime got out an EVP recorder and held it with his free hand. EVP means Electronic Voice Phenomenon. Ghost Hunters and paranormal investigators commonly use EVP devices to record the voices of spirits that they don't hear or hear clearly at first.

Jaime: Are there any spirits near us right now? If there are, please do not be afraid to contact us.

Donovan: We are not here to hurt you. Please don't be afraid or run away from us. We wish to speak with you.

Everyone was quiet for countless seconds.

Kelly: If you wish to speak to us, please speak into the recorder in Jaime's left hand. It will record your voice and we can hear you.

Jaime: Shh!

Everyone was quiet again.

Jaime: I heard something.

Donovan: Play it back.

Jaime stopped the recorder and played back the last 50 seconds. At the 30 second mark, they heard two voices that seem to be having a separate conversation.

_Voice 1: Who are they?_

_Voice 2: I don't know._

Jaime stopped the playback and began recording again.

Kelly (whispering): Oh my God, did you hear that?

Donovan (whispering): Seems like they're talking about us.

Jaime (whispering): This is good evidence guys! Let's keep it going.

Donovan: We can hear you on the recorder. Please don't be afraid of us.

Kelly: My name is Kelly. This is Donovan and this is my brother Jaime. We mean you no harm.

They all listened closely. Everyone heard a voice near them and they all looked around them .Kelly had a flashlight and Donovan aimed his thermal cam around. Jaime aimed his personal camera around, and then stopped the recorder. He played back the last 20 seconds.

_Kelly: My name is Kelly. This is Donovan and this is my brother Jaime. We mean you no harm._

_Voice 1: What do you want?_

The investigators looked at each other shocked.

Jaime (whispering): Oh shit. This is awesome evidence! Let's start with the questions.

Donovan: Um, we want to know what your name is.

Everyone was quiet.

Jaime: What happened to you at this penitentiary?

They all remained quiet.

Kelly: Are you happy here?

Everyone was quiet again. They listened carefully and didn't hear anything.

Donovan (whispering): Play it back Jaime.

He played it back and everyone listened.

_Donovan: Um, we want to know what your name is. _

_Voice 1: I'm John. _

_Jaime: What happened to you at this penitentiary?_

_Voice 2: We died in a fire that happened here. _

_Kelly: Are you happy here?_

_Voice 1: No._

Kelly (whispering): That's so sad guys. We should try to help them.

Jaime (whispering): She's right. (aloud) Is there anything we can do for you?

Donovan: Is there anything you want to tell us?

Everyone listened carefully.

Donovan: I heard something.

Jaime: Let's finish up the questions first. Then we'll head to the first floor.

Kelly: If there's anything we can do to help, let us know, okay?

Jaime stopped it and played back the last 45 seconds.

_Jaime: Is there anything we can do for you?_

_Voice 1: Leave. _

_Donovan: Is there anything you want to tell us?_

_Voice 1: Don't go in the basement. _

Donovan (whispering): This place has a basement?

Jaime: Shh.

_Kelly: If there's anything we can do to help, let us know, okay?_

_Voice 1: Stay quiet._

Jaime began recording again.

Kelly: Why do you want us to leave, and to not go in the basement?

Jaime played back the last few seconds.

_Kelly: Why do you want us to leave, and to not go in the basement?_

_Voice 1: This is not a place for you. _

Everyone's eyes grew wide. He began recording again.

Jaime: You didn't answer the second question, John. Why don't you want us in the basement?

Jaime played it back.

_Voice 1 (muffled, static): Le-nn-…. a bad…. come for…._

Donovan: I can't make out what he's trying to say. Sounds like another name, but there's more after it.

Jaime: Can you please repeat that?

He played back the last few seconds.

_Voice 1: Lenny's a bad guy. He will hear you and come for you. _

After he began recording again, he began hearing footsteps.

Jaime: Who is Lenny? Why is he a bad guy?

Nobody heard anything. Then, footsteps sounded like they were behind them. They all turned and saw nothing. Way down at the other end of the hall, a door slammed shut. Everyone's heads whipped around and they all bolted for the other end of the hall. Once they got there, all room doors were closed, so they couldn't tell which door was slammed. They decided it was better to not open each door and to continue to downstairs.

~ 10: 17 pm, third floor of the Georgia State Penitentiary

Tyger: This is Tyger and Elizabeth of the Top Young Paranormal Investigators or TYPI for short. If there are any spirits on this floor with us right now, please don't be afraid to speak up. We want to communicate with you.

Elizabeth: We understand that there was a lot of death in this very building. We'd like to talk to you and discuss ways to help you.

They were both quiet.

Tyger (whispering): I don't hear anything. What about you?

Elizabeth: I hear like… the slightest banging.

_Thump… thump_

Elizabeth (whispering): See? That! Did you hear that?

Tyger: I did.

The two keep walking the long hallway quietly. Tyger had the camera and Elizabeth had a flashlight and laser light.

Tyger: Lizzy, shine your light over there.

Elizabeth: What is it?

She shined her light on the floor and saw a small trail of blood leading to a room with the door open.

Elizabeth (whispering): Eww… Is that blood?

Tyger (whispering): Come on. We've gotta check it out.

She grabbed onto his left arm and he had the camera in his right hand. They tip-toed to the door and Tyger peaked around the corner. Something was eating something in the far corner of the room.

Tyger (whispering, to Elizabeth): Something is eating something in here. I don't know what it is, but it looks human.

Elizabeth (whispering): What is it eating?

Tyger (whispering): I don't know. Hold on.

He peaked back into the room and whatever it was, was gone. The investigators walked into the room and looked around and the thing it seemed to be eating was gone as well.

Tyger: Well that's fuckin' weird.

Elizabeth: I just disappeared? What the hell?

Just then, the two hear an ear-piercing scream that came from below.

Elizabeth: *gasp* That was Natalie!

Tyger: Come on!

~ 10:28 pm, First Floor, Home Base

Donovan was in front of Jaime and Kelly, and they were running to Home Base to find out what happened. Jaime had the camera, and he was behind Donovan and Kelly.

Jaime: Donny! Slow down!

He completely ignored them and continued running. They got to Home Base and Natalie was missing.

Donovan (yelling out): No! Natalie!

Jaime (trying to whisper): Don! Shh! Shh!

Donovan (yelling out): Natalie! Nat! Where are you?!

Kelly: Donny! Stop yelling!

Donovan: Natalie!

Tyger and Elizabeth came around the corner.

Elizabeth: What happened to Natalie?!

Tyger: We heard her scream from the 3rd floor!

Donovan: I don't fucking know! But I'm going to find her!

Donovan walked away from everyone and went to the Hunting Mobile.

Jaime: Hey! Donny!

He opened the van door and went under his seat. He pulled out a Glock 17, semi automatic pistol and cocked it back.

Jaime: Yo! What the fuck do you have a gun for?!

Tyger: Put that away dude!

Donovan: I've always had this in the van. I've just never had to use it. Now get out of my way! I'm going to find Natalie, whether you help me or not.

Kelly: Whoa! Hey! Of course we'll help you! But-

Donovan: There's no "buts", Kelly! It's either you help me find Nat, or I'll find her alone. It's that simple.

Jaime: Hang on, bro. We'll help you find her, but you have to put the gun away. There's nothing in this building but us man.

Elizabeth: I don't know about that.

Everyone but Tyger looked at her in confusion.

Jaime: What do you mean?

Tyger: I saw something on the third floor.

Kelly: What was it?

Tyger: I don't know. But it was eating something in a room. I looked back to talk to Elizabeth, and the thing eating and whatever it was eating was gone without a trace.

Donovan: Now are you happy I brought this?

Before anyone could answer him, he began walking to the building.

Jaime: Shit… Alright, come on guys.

Everyone followed Donovan. Jaime and Tyger each had a camera rolling and Kelly and Elizabeth had flashlights.

~ 10:37 pm, First Floor

Jaime (whispering): Alright everyone. We need to be quiet. We don't know where she is, but we'll find her.

Tyger (whispering): I've got some movement up ahead. IR cam is picking something up.

Jaime (whispering): Stay quiet. Let's go check it out.

The five of them advanced slowly up the hallway and Donovan had his gun steady in front of him. Loud footsteps came from behind them and they all looked back to see something small running across the hall into another room.

Tyger (whispering): Let's go!

Everyone sprinted down the hall and went to the room the small object went into.

Donovan (whispering): The fucking door is closed.

Elizabeth (whispering): Did it go through the door?

Jaime (whispering): Seems like it.

Donovan (whispering): I'll lead in first. Lizzy, let me hold your flashlight.

She handed him her flashlight and he clicked it off, then back on.

Jaime: I'll follow in behind you. Tyger, girls, stay in the hallway and watch out for anything. I don't think we're here alone anymore, okay?

Kelly, Elizabeth, and Tyger all nodded. Donovan counted to three in his head and charged through the door. Jaime was right behind him with the camera. A little girl in a white night gown was sitting in the corner hugging her knees tightly to her chest.

Jaime (whispering): Guys! We got something!

The other three came into the room and stood behind Donovan and Jaime.

Tyger (whispering): It's a little girl.

Elizabeth (whispering): Donny, put the gun away!

He listened and put the gun on the back of his belt loop.

Jaime: Are you alright?

Everyone looked at Jaime. He shrugged his shoulders and everyone looked back at the girl.

Kelly: Are you okay? Where are your parents?

Everyone was taking baby steps, advancing towards her.

Jaime: Hey, are you alright?

With the camera in hand, he squatted down and began reaching out to her.

Kelly (whispering): Be careful, Jaime.

The girl looked back at them and Jaime pulled his hand away. He stood up and backed away to the group. The girl looked like she didn't even notice them walk in. The right side of her face was terribly burned and her left eye was darkened and her pupil was white. Everyone looked at each other.

Elizabeth: Are you okay? Little girl?

The little girl studied each of them. And then, her eyes turned completely black and expanded downward on her face. Her jaw hung down below her neck and blood began running from her mouth, nose and eyes. At the same time her face changed, she let out a blaring scream and turned her head slightly to the left. Everyone screamed and yelled.

Donovan: RUN!

Everyone darted from the room and ran down the hall. Elizabeth and Kelly led in the running, Tyger behind them, Donovan behind him, and Jaime behind him. As they were darting down the hall, they heard the screaming following them. Tyger looked back and screamed again.

Tyger (screaming): Don't look back!

As he was running, Jaime looked behind him and saw the little girl just feet behind him with that same horrifying face. He looked ahead of him and everyone was making a left into an opening down the hall. It led into another room with a metal door. Kelly swung the door open and everyone trailed inside. Jaime and Donovan slammed the door shut and could hear and feel the little girl banging on it from the other side. The two pushed their bodies against the door until the screaming and pounding stopped from the other side of the door. Once everything stopped, they backed away from the door and Jaime collapsed onto the floor. Kelly and Elizabeth went to his aid.

~ 10: 59 pm

Tyger: Guys, what the fuck did we just see?!

Elizabeth: It was a little girl!

Donovan: No it wasn't!

Jaime: Why didn't you shoot, Donny?!

Donovan: Elizabeth told me to put it away!

Jaime: What the fuck for?!

Elizabeth: It was a little girl! We couldn't have a gun aimed at her face!

Tyger: Maybe that was a better idea. To keep it out, you know?

Elizabeth: Well, how was I going to know that she was going to attack us?!

Kelly: Calm down! Everyone just shut up! We're all here, aren't we?!

Donovan: Not all of us.

Everyone looked at Donovan. He looked down and started crying. Everyone got up and hugged him.

Donovan (crying): I just want her back man… I love her so much…

Jaime: Don't cry, big guy. We'll get her back.

Kelly: Come on, Donny. We'll find her.

Tyger: No worries, Don. We'll all get out of here.

Donovan (crying, wiping his face): Thanks, you guys… really.

Jaime: Anytime man. We'll find her. We'll get her back and get the fuck out of this building.

Tyger went to the window and looked around.

Donovan: I'm good now. *sniffles* I'm good.

Elizabeth: What's the plan now guys?

Tyger: Before we discuss any plans, who wants to see the van?

Jaime: The van isn't over there. It's parked in the front of the building. We're facing the wrong way to see the van out front.

Tyger: You would think that's the case, right?

Everyone looked confused and went to the window.

Donovan: Man, what the fuck?!

Jaime: How the fuck did this happen?!

Tyger: On top of us being the wrong way, we are now on the fourth floor.

Kelly: What?! This doesn't make any sense! We were just on the first floor! We didn't go up, did we?

Jaime: Hell no. We ran down the hall and took a left. There's no "up" in that equation.

The Hunting Mobile was in the front where they parked it, but somehow, the front yard was the backyard and the backyard was the front yard. And, they magically ended up on the fourth floor.

Elizabeth: We need to find a way down, guys. God knows how we got up here.

Jaime: I'm not even sure if He knows…

Elizabeth: Either way, we need to get down to the first floor and find Natalie.

Tyger: She could be anywhere in the building by now.

Kelly: He's right. And this building is massive.

Donovan: Guys… look what I found.

Jaime and Tyger aimed their cameras at him and he was holding a Ouija board.

Tyger: A fuckin' Ouija board? Dude, put that thing down.

Donovan: I was thinking we could try to contact John again.

Elizabeth: Who the hell is John?

Jaime: John… He's a spirit we contacted earlier on the second floor.

Kelly: He seemed to be helping us and trying to warn us about this spirit named Lenny.

Tyger: I'm sure "Lenny" wasn't that little girl.

Donovan: Well, shit. Let's see if we can contact John.

Everyone sat on the floor put the Ouija board in the middle. Kelly put her hand on the pentagonal piece on the board.

Kelly: It takes more than one to work.

Elizabeth and Donovan put their hand on the piece as well.

Kelly: Um, can we please speak with John? He helped us earlier and we'd like to speak with him again.

After a few moments of silence, the piece began moving.

Donovan: Is that either of you?

Elizabeth: It's not me.

Kelly: It's not me either.

Donovan: I'm not moving it.

The piece went to the letter "H" then to the letter "I".

Tyger: "Hi"?

Jaime: It seems friendly. It must be John.

Donovan: Keep going.

Kelly: Hello. Can you tell us where Natalie is? She went missing downstairs and-

The piece began moving again and cut her off. The piece moved to the word "No".

Donovan: Do you know where she might be?

The piece began moving again. It went to the following letters in order: I, A, M, N, O, T, J, O, H, and N.

Elizabeth: "I am not John"? Then who is it?

Kelly: If you are not John, then who are you?

The piece then went to the letters "L", "E", "N", "N", and "Y".

Tyger: "Lenny"…

Jaime (shocked): Oh shit…

Kelly (shocked, terrified): Oh my God.

Donovan: We need to leave this room, now!

Donovan took his hand off the piece and the piece was snatched from Kelly and Elizabeth's hands. They both flinched and backed away from the Ouija board. The piece began moving frantically across the board. Tyger and Jaime kept the cameras rolling on the board so it could see what it was saying. After going over several letters, the pentagonal piece stopped moving.

Kelly: What did it say?

Jaime: "I'm coming for you next."

Donovan: Fuck!

Donovan saw the door to the room shoot open and broke off the hinges. The metal door went right between Kelly and Jaime and flew through the window in the room. A loud shrieking rang out again.

Tyger: Run!

Jaime: This way!

There was a door on the left of the room and Jaime was the first to it. Donovan was behind him. Behind him was the girls and then Tyger. He slammed the door shut behind himself and the group found themselves in another hallway.

Kelly: How the fuck did we get here?

Something began banging on the door behind Tyger and the group hauled ass down the hallway. The door flew open and that loud screaming was chasing them up the hallway. Elizabeth looked back and pointed at something while she was screaming. Tyger looked back to see a creature a little ways down the hall. It was a humanoid creature with two arms and a third arm growing out of its left arm. Its jaw was also below its neck, hanging near the center of its chest and blood was all over its body. Its hands were long and lanky and its fingers had long, razor sharp claws protruding from them. As it was running, it was dragging its claws along the wall, ripping the wall apart.

Tyger: GO! KEEP GOING!

They made a right and ended up in another long hallway. This hallway had another door at the end of it.

Donovan: Get to the door!

The horrifying shrieking was still following them. Donovan pulled out his pistol and, while running, aimed it past Tyger and shot twice. They got to the end of the hall and Jaime opened the door. Everyone piled in and slammed the door shut. Elizabeth and Jaime slid a table in front of the door. Tyger and Donovan began piling on chairs.

Jaime: Oh my fucking God. We need a way out of here.

Donovan: That thing is still in the hall, and we've got no way out of this room!

Tyger: Shit dude. I'm out of fuckin' breath. What are these things chasing us?!

Donovan: I don't know man. We can't stay in this room. That's for sure.

Elizabeth: I need to sit down. My back is starting to hurt.

Kelly: Guys! Come check this out!

They went across the room to Kelly. She was standing in front of a bookshelf. She pulled a book down and examined it.

Kelly: Maybe we can learn a little about this building from the books.

Jaime: Sis, I don't think we have time to read.

Kelly: I don't think we have a choice.

Elizabeth: You guys don't see that?

Donovan: See what?

Elizabeth went to the side of the bookshelf and put both hands on it.

Elizabeth: Care to help?

Tyger: What the fuck is this? Fuckin' Scooby Doo?

Donovan and Elizabeth pushed the bookshelf out of the way and another door was behind it.

Jaime: Holy shit. I wonder what's behind it.

Kelly: I'm not too eager to find out.

Donovan: Me neither.

Elizabeth: This is our only way out. That or 4 stories out that window and straight to the ground.

Tyger: That's not sounding too bad right now.

Jaime: Suicide is never an option, Tyger.

Tyger: I was just kidding. Calm the fuck down.

Kelly: What is it guys? This way or take our chances back in that hallway? Whatever was chasing us hasn't been banging on the door or anything. I might've gone away.

Jaime: It's not smart to go back that way, but then again, it's not smart to go through a door not knowing what's behind it.

Donovan: I'll take my chances.

Donovan reached for the door handle and grabbed it. He paused for a second. He took large breaths and opened the door slowly. It was another hallway, but something wasn't right about this hallway.

Jaime looked on the wall and the sign said "Second Floor".

Jaime: Now we're on the second floor?

Everyone went through the door and Tyger closed it behind himself. Everyone studied the sign and was confused.

Kelly: A door that led downstairs? What the hell kind of penitentiary is this?

Elizabeth: The kind I'm never coming back to.

Tyger: Agreed.

Donovan: Guys, where's the door we just came through?

Everyone looked back and the door they just went through was gone. Jaime put his hands on the wall and rubbed around for a door handle.

Jaime: What?! No! Damn it! Where'd the door go?!

Kelly: Calm down, Jaime!

Jaime: This is pissing me off! It's like this building keeps changing and shifting!

Tyger: Maybe it is…

Everyone looked at Tyger.

Tyger: Think about it guys. We ran from the little girl and ended up on the fourth floor from the first floor. Then, we run out of that room and find ourselves in a room that shouldn't even be there. Then, we find a door behind a bookshelf and when we go through it, the door disappears. This building is shifting itself.

Jaime: But how? That's what I don't get.

Tyger: I don't know. But we should avoid splitting up anymore. Staying together will ensure that we don't lose each other.

Elizabeth: I second that.

Donovan: Me too.

Jaime: Alright, alright. We're staying together from now on. No more splitting up.

~ 11:57 pm, Second Floor of the Georgia State Penitentiary

The group was resting in a room in the middle of the second floor. They had the door closed and pushed two beds against the door.

Jaime: Is everyone ready to go?

Donovan woke up first. He was leaning against the wall and stretched.

Donovan: I'm up. Kelly, Tyger, Elizabeth. Are you guys okay?

Tyger (waking up): I'm good.

Kelly: I'm fine. What time is it?

Jaime: Almost twelve.

Kelly: Damn. How long were we out?

Jaime: Close to 40 minutes.

Tyger: Geez. At least we got some rest. You okay, Elizabeth?

They look to where Elizabeth was sleeping and she wasn't there. Everyone frantically scrambled to their feet.

Jaime: What the fuck?! No! There's no way!

Kelly: We have the door guarded! How did they get her?!

Tyger: Goddamnit! We forgot that they are ghosts! They can go through fuckin' walls and doors!

Donovan: Over here guys!

Donovan found a bathroom in the room they were in and was standing under an opened air duct.

Kelly: One of her boots!

She ran over to her boot on the bathroom floor and picked it up.

Donovan: They must've come in through here, grabbed her and left through here while we were sleeping.

Jaime: That "Lenny" fucker must've got her. John warned us about him.

Tyger: Shh! Do you guys here that static?

Everyone was quiet and listened out for static. The noise was coming from the bathtub, right next to Donovan. Everyone was looking at one another, wondering who was going to move the shower curtain out of the way. Donovan reached out and moved the shower curtain slowly.

Donovan: Natalie!

Natalie (waking up): Hm? What?

Jaime: Holy shit! Nat! What happened to you?

Natalie: I… I…

Donovan: Shh, shh. Come on.

He helped her out of the tub and got her to her feet. She was wobbly and holding the back of her head. She almost fell forward and Donovan caught her. He gently slid down to the floor and held her.

Natalie: Don?

Donovan: Yeah, baby. It's me. What happened to you?

Natalie: I don't know. I saw something running at me and I screamed but… everything after that is a blur.

Donovan: I'll get you out of here sweetie. I promise.

The static was still coming from the tub. Jaime went back to the tub and saw an EVP recorder. He grabbed it and began rewinding.

Tyger: We're just happy we found you, Nat. Donny wasn't gonna stop until he found you, even if it killed him.

Natalie: Aw… Really?

Donovan: He's right. I wasn't leaving without you. But there are things in this building.

Natalie: What things?

Donovan looked at Kelly and Tyger, then back at Natalie.

Donovan: These things. We don't know what they are, but they have been chasing us all around the building. Can you run?

Natalie: I think so… Hey, where's Lizzy?

Everyone was quiet.

Natalie: Is someone gonna answer me?

Donovan (sigh): We… took a nap in the room connected to this bathroom. When we all woke up, just a few minutes ago, she was gone. All we found was her boot and this open air vent.

She looked up and saw the opened air duct.

Natalie: She's… dead?

Tyger: We don't know. We just found out she was missing. She could still be alive.

Natalie: We have to find her. She's my girl, one of my best friends. We have to find her.

Donovan: We'll find her too, and get the fuck out of this building.

Jaime: Guys! Listen up! Come here.

Kelly and Tyger gathered around the EVP device while Donovan and Natalie remained on the floor. He played back the recording.

_Voice 1: They're all sleeping. Which should we take?_

_Voice 2: It doesn't matter. They'll all die before morning. _

Tyger (whispering): What the fuck?! They're plotting on us?

Jaime: Shh!

_Voice 1: How do we know they'll all die by morning?_

_Voice 2: Our souls will go back to rest in the morning and we'll arise again tomorrow night. Lenny wants all of them dead before 5 o' clock. _

_Voice 1: That's the exact time the sun will come up, isn't it?_

_Voice 2: Yes. If we kill them all before then, Lenny won't torture us for a good long time. _

_Voice 1: But they've found the room where we have this brown haired bitch. We have to take another one and leave before they wake. _

_Voice 2: Grab her. She looks like one Lenny that would love to devour. _

_A series of scuffs and thumping noises are heard. _

_Voice 2: Now let's go._

_Jaime: Is everyone ready to go?_

_Voice 2: Go!_

_Donovan: I'm up. Kelly, Tyger, Elizabeth. Are you-_

The recording was stopped; Jaime had paused it.

Tyger: Shit! They just took her!

Jaime: We have to get going guys. If we find her and hold out until 5 o' clock, we can get out of here!

Natalie: How do you suppose we find Elizabeth and hold out 'til morning?

Jaime: Not a clue. But she could be on the third floor. That's our best bet. It's where this air duct should lead.

Donovan: Key word, "should".

Natalie: What do you mean?

Donovan: This building… It keeps changing. At one point, we were looking for you on the bottom floor and we ran from this possessed girl and ended up in a room on the fourth floor.

Natalie: What the hell?

Kelly: Yeah. We don't know what's going on with this house, but we seriously need to leave.

Jaime: After we find Elizabeth.

Kelly: That's what I meant, Jaime.

Tyger: What's the plan, boss?

Jaime: First things first, head to the third floor and search for Elizabeth. And then, hide out and find a place that's safe enough to chill for about 3 hours.

Donovan: Sounds like a plan. Let's get to it.

He stood up and helped Natalie to her feet.

Donovan: Can you stand?

Natalie: Yeah. I got it. Thank you for not giving up on me guys.

Jaime: Of course. In TYPI, we never leave each other behind.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

~ 12:26 am, Third Floor of the Georgia State Penitentiary

The group has moved the bed from in front of the door to the room they rested in and went up the stairs. The building hasn't shifted in a while, and TYPI hasn't seen anything aberrant yet. They've been going through each and every room looking for Elizabeth.

Jaime: Alright. It's been quiet for a while guys and as far as we know, the building hasn't shifted in a while. Is it just me, or does this worry anyone else?

Kelly: Try not to think about it.

Donovan: She's right. Don't jinx yourself.

Jaime swallowed hard and thought for a second.

Jaime: Alright. We've got another handful of rooms to check before we search somewhere else. I'll lead the group. Kelly and Natalie will stay next to me and Donny will be behind you two. Tyger, you hold down the rear, okay?

Everyone nodded. Jaime handed Kelly his camera and she quickly got it aimed ahead of them. Jaime got out a crowbar he had found on the floor.

Jaime: Alright. We're all set. Let's move.

Donovan had his pistol out and ready to fire. The travel a few steps up the hallway and see a turn off to another hallway.

Jaime: Don, how many bullets you got left?

He pulled out his magazine and checked it.

Don: Twelve left.

He loaded it back up.

Jaime: Alright. Save those shots. We might need them.

Don: Got it.

Tyger: Shit!

Jaime (whispering): What?!

Tyger (whispering): There's movement down the hall. It went into a room back there!

Donovan (whispering): Fuck that! We're done investigating for the night. We're just looking for Lizzy and a place to hide. I'm not going down there.

Kelly (whispering): He's right. I'm not going down there either.

Natalie (whispering): Me neither.

Jaime (whispering): Good job letting us know, but no one is willing to go down there and investigate. Let's keep going. Keep your camera rolling down there and watch our asses.

Tyger nodded and the group kept walking. After the group took a few steps and were about to make a left into another hallway, a high pitched screech rang out from behind them.

Tyger: GO!

Everyone began running through the hallway and made the turn into the new hallway.

Jaime: Keep going!

Donovan: Wait! Where's Tyger?!

Natalie: What? He was just behind you!

Everyone went back to the turn they just took and nothing was there but solid wall.

Jaime: No! Tyger! Tyger, can you hear me?!

Tyger (muffled): Yes! Where are you guys?!

Jaime: We're on the other side of the wall, dude! What the fuck happened?!

Tyger (muffled): This fuckin' wall cut me off and I ran into it! I'm scared guys! Please help!

Jaime: Stay there! We're going to find a way around! Come on!

They all darted down the hall.

Tyger was on the third floor alone. He waved the camera both ways to each end of the hallway and didn't see anything. The screech that he heard stopped as soon as he was cut off from everyone else.

Tyger (whispering): Shit… shit… I don't know what to do or where to go… If I stay here, what if something gets me before the others can find me? Shit… Oh fuck!

He started slowly walking up the hallway, the opposite direction of which he and the others came. He heard stomps down the hall behind and he turned around quickly.

Tyger: Guys? Hello? Is that you?

No one answered him.

Tyger: Jaime? Don? Kelly? Nat?

Random Voice: Reeee-aaahhhhh!

Tyger: Ahh!

The scream seemed to be right in his ear, so out of a scared reaction, he dropped the camera, fell to the ground and slid away from the noise.

Tyger: Whatever you are, fuck off! Leave me alone!

He crawled back to the camera and picked it up. After he got the camera, continued to slide down the hallway on his butt. He scrambled to his feet and began running to the other end of the hallway. At the end of the hall was a door that wasn't there when he was with everyone else. He quickly opened it and got inside and closed the door behind himself.

Tyger (whispering): Goddamn… Leave me alone… Fuck!

He walked around the room for a few seconds and saw a pentagram on the floor with five candles lit and sitting on each point of the star.

Tyger (whispering): What the fuck is this shit? A pentagram? Candles?

He walked around it and found another door. He opened it and when he went through it, a sign on the wall read "First Floor".

Tyger (whispering, excited): Fuckin' A! The first floor! I have a way out!

He began running to through the hall and made a right. Behind him, loud crashing noises sounded to be getting closer and closer to him. He turned around and saw the metal doors to the rooms being smashed off the hinges and walls being smashed through. He turned to run to the van and something grabbed him. He dropped the camera and the camera landed aimed at him and whatever had him.

The only thing the camera could see was the creature's legs, only to the knees and Tyger's red Nikes. Whatever it was had no skin, just flesh and muscle. Its legs were completely skinned and it had sharp claws as toes nails. It was using its right arm to hold Tyger and its left arm was so long, that its long, skinny, lanky hands were a few inches from dragging along the floor.

Tyger (being choked): Please… stop… please…

It raised its long, lanky left hand and pierced its nails into Tyger. His shoes began kicking around frantically, but when the creature made another gesture and ripped Tyger in half, the kicking stopped. A little blood splashed onto the cameras' lense. Tyger's upper half of his body fell in front of the camera and his face was aimed directly at the camera. His nose and mouth were bloody and his eyes were wide open. Whatever killed him, walked away from his body and the camera vibrated to the footsteps of the creature.

~ 1: 42 am

Jaime and the others found a way around through a series of doors. They were back where they were on the third floor.

Donovan (whispering): Where the fuck is he?

Jaime (whispering): I don't know! I told him to stay right here!

Natalie (whispering, calling out): Tyger!

Kelly (whispering, calling out): Tyger! Can you hear us?

They walked up the hall a little bit and they saw where they got cut off from Tyger.

Jaime: Fucking wall…

Donovan: There's nothing on this floor guys. Tyger's got excellent hearing. He would've come running out by now.

Kelly: Maybe he found a way out?

Donovan: I hope so… He's smart too. He probably did find a way down.

Jaime: Shit, well I hope he doesn't take the Hunting Mobile. I left the keys inside the ignition.

Natalie: He wouldn't leave without us. He's probably on his phone calling for help or something. Heh.

Jaime (whispering to himself): Good job everyone. Stay positive in a negative situation. Hm… I've got an excellent squad for ghost hunting. But now isn't the time for ghost hunting. I've gotta figure out a way to get out of here when we find Lizzy. If… we find Lizzy…

Donovan (whispering): Hey! Down there! A face!

Everyone looked down the hall. Jaime saw a head with bright white eyes poking around the corner.

Jaime: Fuck it! I'm tired of running from these things! Let's go!

The creature retreated behind the corner. Everyone darted down the hall and once they got to the end of the hallway, there wasn't anything there but a huge empty room. In the center of the room, Elizabeth was strapped to an examination table.

Kelly: Lizzy!

Everyone ran to her. She had tape on her mouth and was frantically shaking her head "no".

Elizabeth (muffled): Mm-mmm! Mm-mmm!

They all gathered around her at the table. Her eyes grew really wide and Donovan ripped the tap from her mouth.

Jaime: What's wrong?!

Elizabeth: RUN!

Everyone looked up and saw a skinless creature falling from the ceiling, directly above them. Everyone jumped back and the creature crashed onto Elizabeth, claw first, and crashed through the floor.

Natalie: Lizzy! NOO!

Donovan: Shit!

Jaime: We gotta get out of here! Run!

As the ran around the giant hole in the floor, they were coming up on a door. Kelly saw a camera that was aimed at Elizabeth on the table and picked it up. Jaime went to open the door, and the door was blasted open onto them. All four of them fell back to the floor. It was the creature from earlier, the one with two arms and a third arm growing from its left arm.

Donovan: Fuck you!

Donovan aimed at it and shot it 4 times. It screeched loudly into the air and fell back to the ground.

Jaime: Good shit, Don!

The creature that killed Elizabeth emerged its upper body from the hole in the floor and grabbed Donovan by his right leg.

Donovan: Fuck! Help!

Jaime, Kelly and Natalie grabbed his arms and pulled.

Donovan: Please help me!

Jaime: We got you bro!

Natalie: I'm never letting go of you! You didn't give up on me, so I won't give up on you!

Kelly: Pull!

Jaime let Donovan go for a second and he hit the creature in the arm several times with his crowbar. They were able to free Donovan from its clutches. He scrambled to his feet and aimed his gun at the creature.

Natalie: Donovan!

Donovan: Nat!

They hugged in celebration. The creature fully emerged itself from the floor. I used its right hand to smack into Donovan and send him into a wall away from the group. He recovered and shot twice at the creature.

Natalie (screaming): DONOVAN!

Donovan: Go! I'll meet up with you guys later! I promise!

Another creature came from the way they entered the room and began running after Jaime, Kelly and Natalie while screaming and blood was running from its eyes, nose and mouth.

Jaime: Don't die, Donny!

Donovan nodded at him. He shot the creature advancing towards him one more time, and then turned and ran through another door.

Jaime: We have to go! Come on!

Natalie: Don!

The group decides to run through the door that Donovan killed that creature in. They find themselves in a long hallway and began running immediately. The creature followed them from the huge room they just left all the way into the hallway. Kelly looked back at it while running and it made her scream three times as loud. It had two heads, one was bobbing everywhere and the other had razor sharp teeth and blood flowing from its mouth. It was so tall, that it had to hunch over to fit in the hallway they were in.

Natalie spotted another door down the hall and opened it. Everyone got in quickly and Kelly slammed the door shut.

~ 2:44 am, Second Floor of the Georgia State Penitentiary

The three were out of breath and sitting on the floor, resting.

Kelly (crying): We lost Elizabeth.

Jaime slid over to her and hugged her to comfort her. She began crying onto his chest.

Natalie: We have to go back for Donny!

Jaime: Are you crazy? Did you not see what was out there? Besides, he said he'd find us. And Don never breaks a promise.

Natalie: Those "things" are probably chasing him everywhere right now! He's fast, but he can't run forever!

Jaime: You have to calm down, Nat. He can handle himself. You saw how he shot that thing in the face four times. And then he was taking on that motherfucker that killed Elizabeth by himself too. He's a trooper. He can survive on his own better than he can in a group.

Natalie (mad, scared, worried): Hmph! I just want him back!

Jaime: You sound just like him.

Natalie (confused): Huh?

Jaime: That's exactly how he sounded when we couldn't find you. He even cried for you.

Natalie: What? Don… cried?

_They got to Home Base and Natalie was missing. _

_Donovan (yelling out): No! Natalie!_

_Jaime (trying to whisper): Don! Shh! Shh!_

_Donovan (yelling out): Natalie! Nat! Where are you?!_

_Kelly: Donny! Stop yelling!_

_Donovan: Natalie! _

_Elizabeth: What happened to Natalie?!_

_Tyger: We heard her scream from the 3__rd__ floor!_

_Donovan: I don't fucking know! But I'm going to find her!_

_Donovan: There's no "buts", Kelly! It's either you help me find Nat, or I'll find her alone. It's that simple. _

_Kelly: Calm down! Everyone! Just shut up! We're all here, aren't we?!_

_Donovan: Not all of us. _

_Everyone looked at Donovan. He looked down and started crying. Everyone got up and hugged him._

_Donovan (crying): I just want her back man… I love her so much…_

_Jaime: Don't cry, big guy. We'll get her back._

_Kelly: Come on, Donny. We'll find her._

_Tyger: No worries, Don. We'll all get out of here. _

_Donovan (crying, wiping his face): Thanks, you guys… really._

_Jaime: Anytime man. We'll find her. We'll get her back and get the fuck out of this building. _

_Tyger went to the window and looked around. _

_Donovan: I'm good now. *sniffles* I'm good. _

Jaime: He's gone through a lot tonight. Just the thought, the slightest ray of hope of you being alive, is probably the only reason he's still alive right now. Every moment you were away from him made him that much more determined to find you. He never gave up for a second. And I think you shouldn't give up on him like he didn't give up on you.

Natalie looked down and started crying.

Jaime: Are you okay?

Natalie: I'm sorry, Donny. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, even for a second! You didn't give up on me the entire time I was missing! I won't doubt you ever again! I swear!

Kelly and Jaime smiled at Natalie. Kelly got up and hugged her to try to calm her down.

Kelly: He'll find us. I just know he will.

Jaime nodded his head.

~ 3:05 am

Jaime poked his head out the door to their room and looked both ways. He put his head back into the room and closed the door quietly.

Jaime: Alright girls. We should be on the second floor of the penitentiary. We have to find a way down stairs so we can get to the van.

Natalie: What about Donovan?

Jaime: He said he'd meet up with us.

Kelly: What's the plan?

Jaime: To be honest, I don't really have one right now. We just need to get down stairs.

Natalie: That's plan enough to me.

Jaime: Good. Let's go!

Jaime opened the room door and the three rushed into the hall. Jaime and Kelly each had a camera.

Kelly (whispering): Nothing this way.

Jaime (whispering): We're clear this way too.

Natalie (whispering): Which way guess?

Jaime (whispering): Let's go right first and try to find a staircase.

Kelly and Natalie (whispering): Right!

They all began walking quietly up the hallway, looking for a staircase. Kelly was panning around the hall, looking at writings on the wall.

Jaime (whispering): Wait, there's something we've gotta do first.

Kelly (whispering): What?

Jaime (whispering): Aim the camera at me.

She aimed the camera at and kept it steady.

Jaime (whispering): This is Jaime Campton. Coming at you live from within the Georgia State Penitentiary. This is just a message to you guys incase we don't make it out of here alive. It's 3:09 am and we've lost Elizabeth Holley to these… things… in the building. Tyger Thompson and Donovan Williamson are missing, and we're lost. I'm with Natalie Jenkins and Kelly Campton is holding the camera right now. Please, don't EVER come to this building. We don't want this to happen to anyone else. This has been a serious warning from the members of TYPI to anyone that watches this recording. I'm Jaime Campton… and I hope to see the outside world again.

He did the hand gesture signaling he was done talking.

Natalie (whispering): Now hopefully the people will listen to us. If we can get this recording out that is…

Kelly (whispering): Yeah. I don't want this to happen to anyone else.

Jaime (whispering): I think we're all in agreement to retire from ghost hunting for the next 30 to 40 years.

Natalie (whispering): Hey guys, check this out.

She was standing in front of a sentence engraved on the wall with a knife or another sharp tool.

Natalie (whispering): Read this.

Jaime (whispering): "I don't like it here. Lenny tortures us every night if we don't give him sacrifices. We're bond to this building and can't leave. Someone, help us and free our souls. – John Hartman, 1935"

Kelly (whispering): Oh my God. John wrote this. That must be the John that we talked to earlier.

Jaime (whispering): Guys, it's 2011. This "Lenny" ghost has been torturing the souls here for almost 80 years…

Kelly (whispering): That's awful… No wait, that's fuckin' terrible. Being tortured every night for 80 years?

Natalie (whispering): We have to try to help the souls here.

A blaring wale came from behind them. They looked down the hall and standing at the other end of the hall was a creature with a metal crate on its head. It was in a gray jump suit that looked to be a ripped stray jacket. It took off full speed at the group.

Jaime: Shit! This way!

They ran up the hall and found a door. Once they all ran through it, closed it behind themselves, and ran up the hall a little more, they stopped and looked back. Whatever the creature was ran through the door, smashing it to pieces. The group screamed and kept running up the hallway. They took two rights while running through the hall and that insane screaming was still following behind them.

Jaime: Don't slow down!

They got to a door with a glass window on it and went through it. When Kelly slammed the door shut behind herself, the creature chasing them ran into the door and bounced off of it. The group looked at the door and the creature was clawing at it, desperately trying to get through. After a few seconds of banging, screaming and clawing at the door, the monster turned and walked away.

Kelly (breathing heavily): Oh shit… What is going on in this place… They keep finding us and chasing us around…

Jaime: We've got worse problems, girls. Look.

He was pointing at a sign on the wall. The sign read "Basement Level". Kelly sunk down to the floor and put her hands on her face and started crying.

Natalie (whispering): No. Kelly, come on. You gotta get up.

Kelly (whispering, crying): No. I don't wanna go anywhere. I don't wanna go in there.

Natalie: What's wrong with her?

Jaime: John, that ghost that we spoke to earlier, warned us and told us to not go in the basement.

_Donovan: Is there anything you want to tell us?_

_Voice 1: Don't go in the basement. _

_Voice 1 (muffled, static): Le-nn-…. a bad…. come for…._

_Donovan: I can't make out what he's trying to say. Sounds like another name, but there's more after it. _

_Jaime: Can you please repeat that?_

_He played back the last few seconds._

_Voice 1: Lenny's a bad guy. He will hear you and come for you. _

Natalie (whispering): Shit!

Jaime: Yeah. That's why she doesn't want to go any further.

Natalie: We have to go through here. It's either go through the basement, or go back into the hall with that thing.

Kelly (crying): I'd rather that. I don't wanna go in the basement.

Jaime: Sis, we're already in the basement. Only thing now, is to find a way through it.

Jaime grabbed her arm and tried making her stand up. She put all of her weight to the floor and resisted standing up.

Jaime: Come on, Kelly. You gotta stand up.

Natalie helped Jaime and got her to her feet.

Jaime: Just hang in there, sis. We'll be okay.

Kelly (crying): You don't know that…

Jaime: I do know that. We can make it through this basement.

~ 3:28 am, Basement Level of the Georgia State Penitentiary

The group has just started wandering through the basement. Natalie still had her flashlight, but Kelly lost hers and dropped the camera back in the hallway when they ran from the creature with the crate on its head. Due to the lack of lighting now, Jaime has the camera set to night vision mode. Everything is now green in the eyes of the camera. Natalie was in front, Jaime was behind her with the camera and Kelly was directly next to him, holding his crowbar in her right hand while Jaime was holding her hand. The group continued to move slowly.

Jaime (whispering): Be careful, Nat.

She looked back and nodded. She looked forward again and the group came up on a left turn. They all pressed their bodies against the wall quietly. Natalie looked back at Jaime and he nodded. She poked her head around the corner slowly and inches around the corner. Jaime and Kelly followed behind her slowly and quietly. All over the walls were pentagrams and writings on the wall and ceiling, written in red. It looked freshly painted as well.

Jaime (whispering): Guys. Look.

Natalie turned around and went to Jaime. He was looking at a wall with numbers and letters written around a circle. He aimed the camera at it and studied the wall.

Kelly (whispering): What do the letters mean?

Natalie (whispering): "EH". "NJ". "TT". "JC". "KC". "DW".

Jaime (whispering): No…

Natalie (whispering): What is it?

Jaime (whispering): "JC"? "KC"? "NJ"? These are our fuckin' initials! And those are everyone else's! "DW" is Donovan Williamson. "EH" is Elizabeth Holley. "TT" is Tyger Thompson.

Natalie (whispering): No fuckin' way.

Kelly (whispering): They were planning on us coming here…

Jaime (whispering): Look at the fuckin' numbers! "7.18.11"? That's a date! July 18, 2011, today!

Kelly (whispering): That was yesterday. It's morning Jaime. It's the 19th now.

Natalie (whispering): There are lines through "EH" and "TT". Does that mean Tyger is dead too? Because Elizabeth is…

Jaime (whispering): I don't know. I hope not.

Kelly (screaming): Look out!

Jaime looked away from the wall and turned around to see a massive, skinless creature swinging its huge claw at him.

Jaime: Shit!

He ducked down and the claw crashed into the wall. Jaime got back to his feet and Natalie led the group in the run. The creature pulled its claw from the wall and screeched at the top of its lungs.

Jaime (whispering): Don't slow down!

The group was running blindly through the basement, making several turns. The screeching was following behind them and seemed to be getting closer and closer. Nobody dared to turn around to look but Kelly tripped and fell to her belly. Natalie and Jaime looked back to help her up and the gargantuan creature was still chasing them. Jaime grabbed her arm.

Jaime (yelling): Get up! Run!

She got to her feet and the group continued running. Right as she got up, the skinless claw crashed into the floor where she just was. She looked back and screamed again at the sight of the massive monster behind them.

The group found a door on the right side of the hallway, opened it and quickly got inside. The creature ran past them and stopped shortly after. It shrieked loudly and began smashing through rooms in the basement, looking for Jaime and the girls. Natalie flashed the flashlight around the room and everyone was shocked. TNT explosives were in about 30 boxes lines against the wall. Jaime ran over the boxes and got on his knees to examine them.

Jaime: Holy shit!

Kelly: What?!

Jaime: Fuckin' explosives!

Natalie: What about them?

Jaime: I've got a plan to free the souls in this place.

Kelly: Blow this place up? Jaime, that's crazy!

Jaime: No it's not! I'm willing to die and blow this place to smithereens to free the souls trapped here, and to make sure nobody can ever come to this building ever again.

Natalie: How do we light them? None of us have a lighter.

Kelly: Natalie!

Natalie: What? I'm with him on this. I'd rather die knowing I did something good than die in here and not help anyone!

Kelly: But… What about us? How are we going to get out of here?!

Jaime: That doesn't matter. We just have to blow this bitch apart.

Natalie: I've read in books before, that if you destroy a building that has souls trapped inside, they will be set free and go to their rightful resting place, whether it be Heaven or Hell.

Jaime: Bingo. That's what I was thinking.

Kelly: Well… fuck…

Jaime: What it going to be, sis? Die here for nothing or die doing good for someone?

Kelly (sigh): Do I really have much of a choice?

Natalie: At a girl. Come on. Let's help Jaime.

~ 4: 43 am, Basement Level of the Georgia State Penitentiary

Jaime: Girls, what time is it?

Kelly: Almost 4:45.

Jaime: Damn. Still got another 15 minutes to survive in this place.

Natalie: Are you almost done?

Jaime: Yeah.

He has taken the fuse out of almost ever stick of dynamite and tied them together to create a long fuse.

Jaime: We haven't heard that thing in a while. Do you think it left?

Kelly: I'll check.

Jaime: Be careful, sis.

She nodded, took the camera from Natalie and went to the door. She stuck her head out the door and looked right. She turned her head and looked left and saw the massive creature with every creature that they saw in the building, and some that they haven't seen tonight. They were gathered in a circle and seemed to be talking. She quickly went back into the room.

Kelly: That one huge thing is with all the other monsters to the left of us. There's a door with a glass window in it down the right of the hall. I don't know if it's open though.

Natalie: Seems like every door in this building is open.

Jaime: That's true. We haven't run across a locked door yet. And thank God for that.

Kelly: Did you figure out a way to light the fuse yet?

Jaime: No. I need something that I can rub together or clash together to get a spark. And this is a long enough fuse to burn for about 2 minutes.

Everyone looked around on the floor for something that they could use to create a spark. Natalie bent down and picked up a stone.

Natalie: Here. This is all I found.

Jaime: Only one? This would be easier with two… But I guess it'll have to work. Kelly, keep watch. I don't know if this'll be quiet or not.

Kelly nodded and went back to the door and angled the camera just right to where she could use the camera to look around the corner without exposing herself. She didn't have too much of the camera showing though, but it was enough to see the creatures. They all seemed to be having a ritual of some kind. Jaime began slightly banging the stone against the stone floor right next to the fuse to try to get a spark.

Jaime: Any movement yet?

Kelly: Not yet. It looks like they're doing a sacrifice or something.

Natalie: Keep an eye on them.

Jaime got the stone to spark once and the creatures began looking away from the ritual and started looking around.

Kelly (whispering): Shit! Jaime, hurry up! They heard that!

Jaime (whispering): Damnit!

He frantically scraped the stone against the floor in hope of one, good spark. The creatures began making their way slowly up the hall.

Kelly (whispering): Jaime, hurry!

He managed to get one huge spark and it lit the fuse.

Jaime (whispering): Fuck yeah!

Everyone went to the door and put their bodies against the wall next to the door. Kelly handed Jaime the camera.

Jaime (whispering): Alright, we've got a minute and fifty seconds to get out of this basement, and find a way out to the Hunting Mobile. You two ready?

They nodded.

Jaime (whispering): You two stay in front of me. If I fall, don't stop for me? You hear me? You two have to get out of here or die trying. Do you understand that?

They nodded again.

Kelly (whispering): I love you, big brother.

Jaime (whispering): Alright, get ready.

The girls looked at the doorway.

Jaime: GO!

They all bolted from the room in a single file line. The creatures immediately began chasing them. Kelly swung the door open and all three charged through it, Jaime didn't even bother closing it behind himself.

Jaime: Keep going! A minute forty!

They ran through the hallway and Jaime waved the camera at a sign that read "Second Floor".

Kelly: Which way?!

Jaime: Turn left!

The creatures behind them screeched loudly as they chased them. Jaime looked back and saw at least 15 monsters chasing them down.

Jaime (extended): Fuck! Don't look back!

They got to a staircase at the end of the hall. They all ran down the stairs and ended up on the first floor.

Natalie: Left or right?!

Jaime: Go right! Go right!

The group went right and ran down the long hallway. Kelly saw another fork in the hallway coming up.

Kelly: Another fork!

Jaime: Go right again!

They took another right and darted down the hall.

Natalie: Donovan!

Donovan came running from the other end of the hallway with 4 creatures chasing him.

Jaime: Donny!

Donovan: Fuckin' go!

All four of them took a third right and they saw the front doors to the building.

Jaime: Thirty seconds!

Donovan: What's in thirty seconds?!

Jaime: This place is gonna blow!

Donovan: Shit!

Donovan had a camera in his right and he grabbed Natalie's right hand with his left. The group saw a body on the floor, but didn't slow down.

Kelly: That's Tyger!

Natalie: He's dead!

Donovan: Fuck! They got him!

Jaime: Keep running!

They got to their table with the monitors set up.

Natalie: It's 4:57!

Jaime: Fifteen seconds!

They ran across the cold stone floor and got to the steps of the building.

Jaime: Five seconds!

Donovan: Ahhhh!

They got to the Hunting Mobile and the creatures chased them outside. They all piled into the van, slammed the doors shut and Jaime started the car.

Jaime: Now! Get down!

Donovan held each other tightly and got down. Jaime put Kelly's head down and got on top of her to protect her. A second later, the building exploded in a fiery explosion. The dashboard cam picked up the creatures outside of the building being sucked back in. The foundation of the building turned into a giant black and red portal. Lightning was flowing in the portal and all of the evil creatures were being sucked into it. The screams and cries of the demons and creatures in the building were beginning to fade away. Jaime looked up to see the demons and creatures being sucked in.

Jaime: What the fuck?!

The others sat up and looked at the building and saw the portal.

Donovan: JAIME! GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

Natalie: Drive! Drive!

He put the car in "drive" and pulled away from the building. The clock on the radio read 5:01 am.

Jaime: Holy shit! Did you guys see that?!

Kelly: Did we really just make it out of there?!

Donovan: Shit… We made it guys! We really made it!

Natalie: I don't know how, but you found us, Don!

Donovan: Oh man! It's terrible in that building alone! You guys aren't gonna believe what I saw in there! I'm actually out of bullets too!

He pulled out the magazine of his Glock 17 to double check.

Jaime: Shit, please spare us! I don't think any of us are going to get much sleep now!

Kelly: We need to get back to Florida now!

Jaime: I'm just happy at least four us made it. It would've been nice to have all of us could've made it out alive though…

Donovan: I hear that… I'm just glad I found you guys at the last second.

Jaime: Yeah, how lucky was that?! That was crazy!

Natalie: He's Donny! He's amazing!

Jaime: Sure as hell is. You survived for like 3 hours by yourself. You really are a trooper dude.

Donovan: Yeah, I lost my favorite vest though…

Kelly: Oh come on! You can get another one!

Donovan: Yeah, yeah… Hey, where did you guys go after we got separated?

Jaime: We were on the second floor for most of the time. Then, we decided to search for a way out and we got chased again. We went through a door and ended up in the basement. After that, we ran into you in the hallway.

Donovan: Shit… I was on the fourth floor for most of the time. I ended up on the second floor after a while though. Then I took the stairs down, took a few right turns and ran into you guys.

Kelly: Right turns?

Natalie: That building was all fucked up.

Donovan: What happened?

Jaime: We made right turns from the way we came on the first floor and found you. You said you took right turns as well. That wouldn't make any sense if we took right turns and you took right turns. We shouldn't have run into each other.

Donovan: So you mean, that the only way I "should" have ran into y'all, is if I took a left turns instead?

Kelly: Yeah. You taking right turns should have put you at the back of the building.

Donovan: But it didn't… it put me in the front… Man that building really was all fucked up.

Jaime: Hell yeah, man. But at least we made it.

Kelly: I see you found a camera?

Donovan: Yeah! I found it at the end of the hallway on the second floor.

Natalie: You did?

Donovan: Yeah?

Kelly: Holy shit… I think that's the camera I had!

Donovan: What?!

Jaime: Yeah! Play it back bro!

He began rewinding the tap and skipped past everything he went through after he found the camera. He found where Kelly dropped the camera and played it back.

Playback:

_Kelly (whispering): Oh my God. John wrote this. That must be the John that we talked to earlier. _

_Jaime (whispering): Guys, it's 2011. This "Lenny" ghost has been torturing the souls here for almost 80 years…_

_Kelly (whispering): That's awful… No wait, that's fuckin' terrible. Being tortured every night for 80 years? _

_Natalie (whispering): We have to try to help the souls here. _

_A blaring wale came from behind them. They looked down the hall and standing at the other end of the hall was a creature with a metal crate on its head. It was in a gray jump suit that looked to be a ripped stray jacket. It took off full speed at the group. _

_Jaime: Shit! This way!_

_They ran up the hall and found a door. Once they all ran through it, closed it behind themselves, and ran up the hall a little more, they stopped and looked back. Whatever the creature was ran through the door, smashing it to pieces. The group screamed and kept running up the hallway. They took two rights while running through the hall and that insane screaming was still following behind them. _

_Jaime: Don't slow down! _

_They got to a door with a glass window on it and went through it. When Kelly slammed the door shut behind herself, the creature chasing them ran into the door and bounced off of it– _

Donovan paused the playback.

Donovan: Shit… so you guys did drop this camera.

Jaime: She dropped it right when we got in the basement.

Kelly: But wait, didn't Tyger have a camera when we got separated?

Jaime: Yeah… And we only had two cameras with us when we went searching for Nat.

Natalie: Donny, got back further on that tape.

Donovan: Okay.

He played it back even further and the group saw something gruesome. Tyger's bloody face in the camera. Kelly looked away and started crying.

Donovan: Shit…

Jaime: Tyger…

He rewinded a bit further and played it back.

Playback:

_Tyger: Guys? Hello? Is that you?_

_No one answered him. _

_Tyger: Jaime? Don? Kelly? Nat?_

_Random Voice: Reeee-aaahhhhh!_

_Tyger: Ahh! _

_The scream seemed to be right in his ear, so out of a scared reaction, he dropped the camera, fell to the ground and slid away from the noise. _

_Tyger: Whatever you are, fuck off! Leave me alone! _

_He crawled back to the camera and picked it up. After he got the camera, continued to slide down the hallway on his butt. He scrambled to his feet and began running to the other end of the hallway. At the end of the hall was a door that wasn't there when he was with everyone else. He quickly opened it and got inside and closed the door behind himself. _

_Tyger (whispering): Goddamn… Leave me alone… Fuck!_

_He walked around the room for a few seconds and saw a pentagram on the floor with five candles lit and sitting on each point of the star. _

_Tyger (whispering): What the fuck is this shit? A pentagram? Candles?_

_He walked around it and found another door. He opened it and when he went through it, a sign on the wall read "First Floor"._

_Tyger (whispering, excited): Fuckin' A! The first floor! I have a way out!_

_He began running to through the hall and made a right. Behind him, loud crashing noises sounded to be getting closer and closer to him. He turned around and saw the metal doors to the rooms being smashed off the hinges and walls being smashed through. He turned to run to the van and something grabbed him. He dropped the camera and the camera landed aimed at him and whatever had him._

_The only thing the camera could see was the creature's legs, only to the knees and Tyger's red Nikes. Whatever it was had no skin, just flesh and muscle. Its legs were completely skinned and it had sharp claws as toes nails. It was using its right arm to hold Tyger and its left arm was so long, that its long, skinny, lanky hands were a few inches from dragging along the floor. _

_Tyger (being choked): Please… stop… please…_

_It raised its long, lanky left hand and pierced its nails into Tyger. His shoes began kicking around frantically, but when the creature made another gesture and ripped Tyger in half, the kicking stopped. A little blood splashed onto the cameras' lense. Tyger's upper half of his body fell in front of the camera and his face was aimed directly at the camera. His nose and mouth were bloody and his eyes were wide open. Whatever killed him, walked away from his body and the camera vibrated to the footsteps of the creature. _

Donovan paused the playback. Natalie and Kelly were crying.

Donovan: This was Tyger's camera… how did you guys get it if he died on the first floor?

Kelly (crying): I picked it up from a counter in that room we got separated in… Fuck…

Donovan: How did it get up there from the first floor?

Jaime: I don't know man. Son of a bitch… It killed him and didn't even hesitate.

Donovan: Damn man… Tyger did nothing to them… Neither did Elizabeth.

Jaime: Everyone, just… try to get some rest. Donny, switch with me when I need it okay? It's a long drive back to Miami.

Donovan: You got it, bro.

Kelly leaned the passenger seat back a little and stretched out to sleep. Donovan and Natalie went to the last row and Natalie rested her head on Donovan's head to sleep. Donovan simply leaned his head back and fell asleep. Jaime had both hands on the wheel and was focused on the road.

Jaime (whispering to the dashboard cam): This is Jaime Campton coming at you live from inside the Hunting Mobile. It's… 5:43 in the morning and we made it out of the Georgia State Penitentiary. Aside from us having the most fucked up night of our lives, and having 9 hours of footage to go through, I think this was a pretty good investigation. As a matter of fact, I think this was supposed to be our 100th Episode Anniversary… Well shit… I think this is the perfect footage for it… People might not believe everything they see, but that's up to them. Everything that happened to us was real… And I don't care who tries to tell us different… Tyger Thompson and Elizabeth Holley are dead. And that's not done with smoke and mirrors… It really happened. This has been Jaime Campton… signing off.

He reached over to the top of the dashboard cam and pushed a button, causing it to go to black screen.

~ 10: 56 am, July 23, 2011, TYPI Case Room, Miami, Florida

The camera on the top of the TV came on and someone with an ACDC shirt was standing in the way. The shirt moved out of the way and the one wearing it was Jaime. He sat down at the table with Kelly, Natalie and Donovan.

Jaime: Alright, guys. We've gone through all the footage, pieced it together, and edited out any unnecessary footage. Are you sure you want to upload this to the internet? Once we do, there's no stopping it.

Donovan: I think our 24,000+ subscribers on YouTube and millions around the globe deserve the right to see what we went through.

Kelly: I agree. This will let people know to be careful where they investigate.

Natalie: And it will teach them that some places just aren't worth investigating.

Jaime: It's unanimous. Upload it sis.

Kelly: You got it.

She pushed a few keys and moved the mouse and clicked a few times.

Kelly: Alright. There it is. Since it's so long, it will take maybe 4 hours to upload.

Jaime: Cool. As long as it gets there.

Donovan: What did you name the video?

Kelly: Paranormal State.

Donovan: "State" as in situation, right?

Kelly: Bingo.

Natalie: It's a catchy name. Seems fitting, too.

Kelly: I thought that was a good title–

A ringing came from her laptop.

Jaime: What is it?

Kelly: I just got an email. The subject of the email is "Awesome Paranormal Building".

Jaime: Who's it from?

Kelly: Anonymous…

Jaime: Delete it. We aren't going on anymore investigations of places unless we have a name and number to call back and they're willing to do tour of the building.

Donovan: Heck yeah.

Natalie: Agreed.

Kelly: It's deleted, big bro.

Jaime: Good. Who wants to go out for pizza while that video uploads?

Donovan: I'm in!

Natalie: Let's go guys!

Kelly: Can I drive?

Jaime: Hm… Sure. Only because it's your birthday.

Kelly: Yay!

Everyone got up from the table and walked to the door.

Kelly: Jaime, camera.

Jaime: Ah. Forgot.

Jaime jogged over to the camera and turned it off.

**Paranormal State**

**Paranormal State**

**© 2013 Garzell Tensei/An Original Piece, Paranormal State Project**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED **


End file.
